


countdown

by peachsneakers



Series: soulmate september [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anxceit - Freeform, Background Intrulogical - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26258503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Janus stumbles into his soulmate. Literally.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: soulmate september [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906756
Comments: 25
Kudos: 246





	countdown

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: Day 2 - There is a timer that counts down to when you will meet your soulmate.
> 
> i swear it won't all be anxceit lmao. ...probably.

Janus stumbles through the crowd, mouth set in a thin line. Stares at the scarred side of his face only make him scowl harder. The timer on his wrist burns, though he pays no attention to it. 

"Hey, sorry-" A boy crashes into him, all floppy purple hair and purple plaid-patched hoodie. Automatically putting his hands up to catch himself, Janus freezes when he catches sight of the other boy's wrist.

00:00.

Slowly, he turns his wrist, mismatched eyes scanning the pallid skin. 00:00 stares up at him, in solid black ink.

"Um, hi?" The boy in front of him says. "I'm Virgil."

"Janus," he says on autopilot. The crowd ebbs and flows around them, but Janus only has eyes for the boy standing slump-shouldered in front of him. When he looks up, Janus is surprised to discover that his soulmate has heterochromia, too. One eye is green, the other a purple-tinged blue.

"Your eyes are gorgeous," he blurts out, without meaning to. One corner of Virgil's mouth crooks up in a half smile.

"So are yours," Virgil says. "It's uh, it's nice to meet you. Finally. You go to school here, huh?"

"Yeah," Janus says. "I'm studying to be a lawyer. You?"

"Psychology," Virgil says, with a careless shrug. "I'm thinking of switching majors, though. Maybe something to do with art? Or music? I dunno." He scratches the back of his head, looking embarrassed. "My parents don't want me to switch, though."

"Do what you want to do," Janus advises. "Forget what everyone else wants. Figure out what _you_ want."

"Hey, yeah," Virgil says. Pink climbs up his neck. "Thank you."

"Of course," Janus says, a smile overtaking his face. "So, um, what happens now?"

"I think it's up to us," Virgil says, with a shrug. "I dunno. My friend, Remus, kidnapped his soulmate- well, not really, but he scooped him up and ran- and took him to a park."

"That sounds nice," Janus says. "I promise I'll come willingly." Virgil laughs. The sound is enough to send a delighted shiver down Janus's spine.

"Okay," Virgil says. "The park it is, then."

"Who is your friend's soulmate?" Janus asks curiously.

"You might know him, I dunno," Virgil says. "Logan? Nerdy guy who's an astronomy major and always has his nose in a book? That's how they met, they ran into each other literally. Kinda like us."

"He's in some of my classes," Janus says. "I didn't know he'd met his soulmate. He's really...private."

"Well, _in_ private, they're so lovey dovey, it's ridiculous," Virgil laughs.

"I wouldn't mind that," Janus says, before he can stop himself. Virgil looks up at him, a smile broadening.

"Same," he says. One hand creeps out and links up with Janus's.

He discovers he doesn't mind a bit.


End file.
